This invention relates to a new ski equipment carrier which solves many of the problems of transporting ski equipment which have plagued skiers for years.
Because skis, ski poles and ski boots are heavy, bulky and difficult to carry and because most skiers live far from the ski slopes themselves, skiers have long sought a convenient and relatively inexpensive way to transport their equipment from home to the ski slopes and back again.
Travel to and from the slopes involves carrying the equipment over varying terrain and surfaces. This travel usually includes transport over paved surfaces such as sidewalks and snow covered surfaces such as ski slopes as well as transporting the equipment by automobile using a typical ski rack apparatus.
It should also be noted that parking facilities for most ski areas are usually located substantial distances from the ski slope itself, thereby requiring the skier to carry his equipment over these distances which often involves travel over parking lots and other surfaces some of which are bare and some of which are snow covered.
As a result any device which would be of substantial help in solving these transportation problems would have to be light, compact and operate well on both bare and snow covered surfaces and be readily adaptable for use in conjunction with an automobile ski rack.
Moreover, because of the great and still burgeoning popularity of skiing today, most ski resorts are crowded and have little or no room for safe storage of a large or bulky ski equipment carrier. These circumstances further require that a practical ski equipment carrier be so designed that it may be conveniently carried by the skier while skiing.
Finally, although ski equipment is built to take the punishment of skiing, it is not as well suited for transportation. Therefore, a properly designed ski equipment carrier should also provide maximum protection for the ski equipment during transportation.
The prior art reveals certain attempts to meet some of these needs, however, none of them can offer the advantages of the instant invention nor are they as versatile and adaptable as the instant invention.
The prior art found is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 2,224,568 (Altorfer), U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,921 (Osmond) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,568 (Wakabayashi). The designs of the Altorfer, Osmond and Wakabayashi devices are obviously far different than the instant invention and neither fulfills the skier's transportation needs as well or as completely as the instant invention.
None of the prior art devices provide protection for the ski equipment during transport, thereby unnecessarily subjecting the bindings to corrosion and damage. Moreover, the prior art devices are not compatible with existing ski racks and are not readily adaptable to carry boots or other equipment.
In addition, the Osmond device is both heavy and bulky. Because of its weight and bulk, it cannot be conveniently carried with the skier while skiing, thereby requiring storage facilities at the ski area. Even if such facilities are available, the carrying apparatus would be subject to damage and possible theft while the owner is skiing.